A toilet bowl is typically composed of porcelain, although metal and other materials have been used. Regardless of the material, excrement, toilet paper and other debris tend to adhere to the interior of a toilet bowl, necessitating frequent cleaning. A toilet brush, consisting of a rigid, elongated rod, having a handle at one end and an array of bristles protruding from the opposite end, is ordinarily used for cleaning the bowl. The bristles are sufficiently rigid that they can dislodge most of the debris from the bowl's surface so that it can be removed to a drain pipe through the toilet's siphon by flushing.
At times, however, debris will adhere to the bowl in such a way that it cannot be easily dislodged by brushing. In addition, debris can sometimes accumulate in the drain opening at the bottom of the bowl, causing clogging and the risk of overflow. In the latter case, a conventional toilet brush is usually ineffective in removing the accumulated material, and must be set aside while other measures are utilized, such as the application of pressure or suction to the clogging material by means of a plunger, or the rapid pouring of a large quantity of water into the bowl from a bucket.
The use of conventional methods and devices to dislodge clogging material and to remove material adhering to the surface of the bowl can result in unsanitary contact with human excrement and bacteria-containing toilet water, and can also occasionally result in overflow.
There is a need for a more effective way to dislodge debris adhering to the interior surface of a toilet bowl and to remove debris that has accumulated in the drain opening at the bottom of the bowl, causing clogging.